Several important computer technologies rely, to a great extent, upon rapid delivery of information from a central storage location to remote devices. For example, in the client/server model of computing, one or more servers are used to store information. Client computers or processes are separated from the servers and are connected to the servers using a network. The clients request information from one of the servers by providing a network address of the information. The server locates the information based on the provided network address and transmits it over the network to the client, completing the transaction.
The World Wide Web is a popular application of the client/server computing model. FIG. 1 is a simplified block diagram of the relationship between elements used in a Web system. One or more web clients 10a, 10b, each of which is a computer or a software process such as a browser program, are connected to a global information network 20 called the Internet, either directly or through an intermediary such as an Internet Service Provider, or an online information service.
A web server 40 is likewise connected to the Internet 20 by a network link 42. The web server 40 has one or more internet network addresses and textual host names, associated in an agreed-upon format that is indexed at a central Domain Name Server (DNS). The server contains multimedia information resources, such as documents and images, to be provided to clients upon demand. The server 40 may additionally or alternatively contain software for dynamically generating such resources in response to requests.
The clients 10a, 10b and server 40 communicate using one or more agreed-upon protocols that specify the format of the information that is communicated. A client 10a looks up network address of a particular server using DNS and establishes a connection to the server using a communication protocol called the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). A Uniform Resource Locator (URL) uniquely identifies each information object stored on or dynamically generated by the server 40. A URL is a form of network address that identifies the location of information stored in a network.
A key factor that limits the performance of the World Wide Web is the speed with which the server 40 can supply information to a client via the Internet 20. Performance is limited by the speed, reliability, and congestion level of the network route through the Internet, by geographical distance delays, and by server load level. Accordingly, client transaction time can be reduced by storing replicas of popular information objects in repositories geographically dispersed from the server. Each local repository for object replicas is generally referred to as a cache. A client may be able to access replicas from a topologically proximate cache faster than possible from the original web server, while at the same time reducing Internet server traffic.
In one arrangement, as shown in FIG. 1, the cache is located in a proxy server 30 that is logically interposed between the clients 10a, 10b and the server 40. The proxy server provides a "middleman" gateway service, acting as a server to the client, and a client to the server. A proxy server equipped with a cache is called a caching proxy server, or commonly, a "proxy cache".
The proxy cache 30 intercepts requests for resources that are directed from the clients 10a, 10b to the server 40. When the cache in the proxy 30 has a replica of the requested resource that meets certain freshness constraints, the proxy responds to the clients 10a, 10b and serves the resource directly. In this arrangement, the number and volume of data transfers along the link 42 are greatly reduced. As a result, network resources or objects are provided more rapidly to the clients 10a, 10b.
A key problem in such caching is the efficient storage, location, and retrieval of objects in the cache. This document concerns technology related to the storage, location, and retrieval of multimedia objects within a cache. The object storage facility within a cache is called a "cache object store" or "object store".
To effectively handle heavy traffic environments, such as the World Wide Web, a cache object store needs to be able to handle tens or hundreds of millions of different objects, while storing, deleting, and fetching the objects simultaneously. Accordingly, cache performance must not degrade significantly with object count. Performance is the driving goal of cache object stores.
Finding an object in the cache is the most common operation and therefore the cache must be extremely fast in carrying out searches. The key factor that limits cache performance is lookup time. It is desirable to have a cache that can determine whether an object is in the cache (a "hit") or not (a "miss") as fast as possible. In past approaches, caches capable of storing millions of objects have been stored in traditional file system storage structures. Traditional file systems are poorly suited for multimedia object caches because they are tuned for particular object sizes and require multiple disk head movements to examine file system metadata. Object stores can obtain higher lookup performance by dedicating DRAM memory to the task of object lookup, but because there are tens or hundreds of millions of objects, the memory lookup tables must be very compact.
Once an object is located, it must be transferred to the client efficiently. Modern disk drives offer high performance when reading and writing sequential data, but suffer significant performance delays when incurring disk head movements to other parts of the disk. These disk head movements are called "seeks". Disk performance is typically constrained by the drive's rated seeks per second. To optimize performance of a cache, it is desirable to minimize disk seeks, by reading and writing contiguous blocks of data.
Eventually, the object store will become full, and particular objects must be expunged to make room for new content. This process is called "garbage collection". Garbage collection must be efficient enough that it can run continually without providing a significant decrease in system performance, while removing objects that have the least impact on future cache performance.